


Quite Clearly, Veronica Was Jealous Because Logan Was Flirting with Her Parker

by theagonyofblank



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica tried not to stare at the scene unfolding in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Clearly, Veronica Was Jealous Because Logan Was Flirting with Her Parker

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://leformat.livejournal.com/profile)[**leformat**](http://leformat.livejournal.com/) and I decided to write two different fics based on the Logan/Parker flirting scene in the previous _Veronica Mars_ episode (which I haven't seen, lol!)... So you can find hers [here](http://leformat.livejournal.com/157848.html).

Veronica tried not to stare at the scene unfolding in front of her. But seeing as how it was a) disgusting, and she was b) in the middle of the cafeteria staring at two people who were just standing in the middle of the cafeteria, it was rather difficult not to stare.

Logan was quite obviously flirting with Parker, who was quite obviously flirting right back.

Something akin to jealousy flared up somewhere in Veronica’s chest.

 _Whoa,_ she thought. _Hold your horses, heart._ She wasn’t over Logan yet, and usually she would have pinned this strange feeling on her recent break-up with him. But somehow she didn’t think that this had anything to do with him. This felt different.

Because she didn’t think she could handle a conversation with Logan yet, she approached Parker in the hallway the next day.

“Parker!” she called.

Parker paused in her footsteps as she allowed Veronica to catch up with her.

She smiled as Veronica turned to her. “Veronica. Hi! You don’t mind if we walk and talk, do you? I’ve got to get to class.”

At Parker’s smile, Veronica found herself speechless. And since the words wouldn’t come, she shook her head no – she didn’t mind walking and talking – instead, and the both of them started walking.

“What’s up?”

Veronica didn’t trust herself to speak quite yet, but she had to. Otherwise Parker would wonder what in the world was wrong with her.

“Veronica? You okay?” Parker asked, concerned.

“Uh – yeah. Peachy,” Veronica managed a grin.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“You haven’t talked to Logan recently, have you?”

Okay. Veronica had to admit that was sneaky, because she obviously knew that Parker had talked to Logan. She watched Parker’s reaction for anything suspicious – a telltale hint of embarrassment or shame, maybe?

She didn’t find anything.

Parker seemed to have to think for a moment. “I think I saw him yesterday. Why?”

“Well, I was just-”

“I thought you said you guys broke up,” Parker interjected, confused.

“We did. I was just. Well.”

“‘Well,’ what?”

Veronica considered telling Parker what she’d felt yesterday afternoon.

Parker looked at her expectantly.

Veronica sighed, and then told Parker what she’d felt yesterday afternoon – the weird, jealousy-type feelings, as well as having to tell her heart to get a hold of itself. “I don’t know,” she added at the end when she’d finished with her explanation. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Parker seemed to consider this for a moment. Then she declared, “I think it makes perfect sense.”

The way she said it made Veronica’s heart jump.

And suddenly Veronica realized it _did_ make perfect sense.

“You saw me talking to Logan, and because you’re not over him yet, you got jealous,” Parker said sensibly, though her tone was _quieter_ , if that was possible.

“No,” came Veronica’s reply.

“No?”

“No,” Veronica affirmed.

They stopped walking as Parker reached her class, but Veronica had a feeling that Parker was waiting for her to explain.

“What are you doing after class?” Veronica asked, instead of explaining anything.

Parker didn’t seem to mind; she shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Want to grab a coffee later on?”

“Yeah,” Parker grinned as she headed into the classroom, turning around one last time, “I’d like that.”

Veronica smiled and waved Parker off, relieved.

 _Coffee with Parker!_

It was all she could do to not burst into laughter – the good kind, not the manic kind.

Yes, it made perfect sense.

Veronica didn’t like Logan.

Veronica liked Parker.

And quite clearly, Veronica had been jealous because Logan had been flirting with _her_ Parker.

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
